planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Indian Peafowl
|image = IndianPeafowl-0.jpg |scientificname = Pavo cristatus |region = Indian subcontinent |iucnstatus = lc |fencegrade = 1 |landarea = 312.0 |waterarea = 0.0 |climbingarea = 0.0 |temperature = 3-30 |biome = |gsize = 5-20 |malebachelor = 5-4 |femalebachelor = 5-16 |reproduction = Very Easy |maturity = 3 years |sterility = Death |gestaincub = 1 month |interbirth = 12 Months |genus = Pavo }}The (Pavo cristatus) is a large Asian bird featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 100,000 Colloquially known as the peacock, the Indian peafowl (or Pavo cristatus) is a large bird native to Southern Asia but which humans have introduced worldwide. The males - peacocks - are famous for their bright blue shiny feathers and extremely large ornamental tail, which they fan out to show off the size and distinctive appearance of their eye-spotted feathers. This is designed both to impress females and intimidate other males. Female peafowl - peahens - look very different to their male counterparts, sporting brown feathers, a flash of blue on the back of their necks, and no tail fan. However, both sexes have a feathered crest on their head. The species is not endangered, partially due to its attractive appearance, meaning humans breed them artificially to use as an ornamental species. However, the birds are still affected by human behaviour, mostly because of a complicated relationship with farming. They are often considered pests because they damage crops when they graze, but similarly sometimes considered a benefit to farmers as they eat crop pest insects such as grasshoppers. However, this leads to problems where peafowl can be poisoned by eating crops sprayed with pesticides. Others are illegally poached for their meat, leading to a decline in the population in some areas. Social Peafowl live in groups called 'musters'. These musters consist of one adult male and several females who live and forage on his territory. Reproduction During breeding season, male peafowl gather at 'lek' sites - an area where they display for females - in order to show off their tails. Females will visit to choose males to mate with based on their appearance, and both sexes may mate with multiple partners. After mating, the female will build a nest out of twigs and leaves and will lay an egg every 1 to 2 days for up to 12 days until she has typically between 4 and 8 eggs in her clutch. After approximately 28 days of incubation, the chicks will hatch and remain with their mother for 7 to 10 weeks before becoming fully independent. Peafowl reach sexual maturity between 2 and 3 years old, although males may not have developed their full tail fan until they are 4 years old. Animal Care Chopped Fruit Insects |Food Bowl Water Bowl Water Pipe |Forage Box Enrichment Slow Feeder |Herb Scent Marker Mirror Mobile Sprinkler |TO BE ADDED }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *The Indian peafowl is the national bird of India and represents wisdom in the religion of Buddhism. *There is a direct correlation between how many eye-spots a peacock has on his tail-fan and how successful he is finding mates. *Peahens are often more aggressive than peacocks. They will fight other females to gain access to a particularly attractive male and prevent others from getting close to him. *Peacocks will moult and lose all their tail feathers in a 2-week period during late summer. They spend the winter re-growing them ready for the following mating season. *Peafowl often kill and eat baby cobras. This behaviour has lead to them being respected and revered in Indian folklore. Gallery Image Gallery IndianPeafowl.jpg|The outdated version of the peafowl model PeafowlUpdate.png|The updated version of the peafowl model Peafowl.jpg Screenshot (260).png Indianpeacock.jpg fowl (2).jpg C99693F2-FC83-4C53-BE26-F99E40456C2A.jpeg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.18 - 19.54.44.62.jpg 921c5f4c1fd0bb5e11be9b914fca8fbc.jpg References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Walkabout Animals Category:Temperate Animals Category:Tropical Animals Category:Grassland Animals Category:Omnivores